Half-Elf
Half-elves are a fairly common anomaly when humans and elves are integrated into a society together, both races finding attraction in the other. Despite this commonality, however, half-elves typically comprise a rather insignificant population percentage and are generally not well-received by others in society, both notably due to their inability to reproduce. This stigma also commonly finds its way to the parents, and as such some locations even forbid human-elf copulation (whether it be through actual laws or through societal influences). Physical Characteristics Described by most humans as more elven than human, and described by most elves as more human than elven, half-elves share many similarities with both of their parent races. They tend to be more petite than humans, but bulkier than elves. Their ears are pointed, but not to such the extent of a normal elf. Males normally can grow facial hair (unlike elves), and as such are sometimes known as bearded elves. Half-elves tend to be about the same height as humans, but weigh considerably less. The average height of a male half-elf is around 1.78m, or 5 feet and 10 inches, and the average weight is 41kg, or 90 pounds. For female half-elves, the average height is 1.625m, or 5 feet and 4 inches, and the average weight is 27kg, or 60 pounds. Environment Half-elves can grow up in and live in practically any habitable area, from forest inlands to coastal shores Sexual Activity Half-elves are sterile, unable to reproduce amongst themselves or with their parent races. Because of this, half-elves are known to be highly sexual, and as such are commonly seen in brothels. However, not all half-elves take pleasure in hedonism; and many half-elves have no sexual interest in anyone or anything, akin to being asexual. But due to the hedonistic attitude of many half-elves, most races see them as nothing but prostitutes. And because of this, slavers constantly kidnap and enslave half-elves to sell them as sex slaves. Wanderer Half-elves are commonly found as wanderers due to social stigmas in towns or for a pursuit of their own goals. This contributes to a wide array of skills learned by these half-elves, as well as a lack of social skills. Many half-elves make it their mission to free all half-elves from slavery and bring justice to their slavers, while many others try their best to stay as far away from any slavers as possible. Ralwickan Half-Elves Half-Elves found in the land of Ralwick are almost always forced into being a soldier or put into the fighting pits. However, many Half-Elves take to this lifestyle joyously, as the Ralwickan humans treat them the same or similar to humans in the same occupations, giving some semblance of equality to the Half-Elves. As well, the fighting pits give Half-Elves the opportunity to make a name for themselves, which many Half-Elves try to accomplish. Gameplay Traits Base Attributes: -1 Charisma, +1 Dexterity Speed: 35 feet Darkvision: 60 feet Resistances: Charmed Magic Immunities: Sleep Magic Proficiencies: 2 extra skills Subtypes Pick which subtype and add those traits in addition to the Base traits. Wanderer Attributes: +1 Strength, +1 Constitution, +1 Intelligence, +1 Wisdom Languages: Pick any one Human and one Elven language. The character comes from one of those region. Citydweller Pick any subtype from the Human or Elven subtypes. The character comes from that region.